


Embarrassment (Castiel version)

by incrediblytired



Series: Claire in the Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Claire Novak in the Bunker, Embarrassment, Good Parent Castiel, Humiliation, Masturbation, Parent Castiel, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel walks in on Claire in a compromising situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment (Castiel version)

Claire was relaxed for once. It was a Friday night and she was alone in her room. School had actually been okay today; it was a spirit day of sorts and no work was done. On top of that, Castiel had taken her to lunch to reward her for attending school, not even making her go back afterwards. The pair had instead returned to the bunker and watch movies with the boys. Claire was currently googling one of them now, not quite searching for anything in particular. 

A certain website slipped past her fingers and she scrolled back to it immediately. She clicked on AO3 and went to the search bar. She typed in the name of the movie and clicked on the first fic that came up. As she read she realized that this fic was not exactly PG, but read on nevertheless.   
The two main characters were having a great time and Claire was slowly sliding her hand down her stomach. She looked up at the door and saw it wasn’t quite closed. She decided that that was fine and slipped under her comforter. Single handedly she unbuttoned her jeans and began to run her hand over the fabric. She finished the fic and began a different search.

She clicked on the first video she saw and turned the volume to a low setting. Her hand slipped inside of her jeans and she began stroke her labia. The couple on screen moaned a Claire bit back one of her own. Her fingertips found her clit and she began to make tiny, furious circles. She dropped her phone onto her stomach and slid a hand up to a nipple. Her back arched as a shiver went through her when the door opened. 

She went bright red and turned her phone off as quickly as possible. She removed her hand from her pants but kept it beneath the covers, fearing Castiel spotting the wetness she knew was there. Not that it really mattered, it was obvious what she was doing. 

“Oh,” Castiel began, before being interrupted by Claire. 

“I’m so so sorry,” she said pleading. She had propped herself up on the bed by this point. 

“Claire,” Castiel began again, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I understand that you are a human adolescent and that you have urges. I do not mind you satisfying these urges, however, I do not approve of pornography. I must ask that you refrain from viewing such.”

Claire was actually going to die. They were addressing this. They were having this discussion. 

“I, um, okay, yeah. I can uh, I can do that-not, not do that,” she stuttered out. 

“Thank you. I apologize. I understand it is embarrassing to be caught in a compromising position. Your door was open, so I just assumed…”

“It’s okay, uhm, thank you for not freaking out,” Claire whispered, bright red. 

“We have been over this, Claire. I may not like your actions, but I will never hit you or disown you. My love and devotion are unconditional.”

Claire nodded in a thank you. Castiel stood up and walked to the door before turning around. 

“By the way, if you are looking for indulgence, Dean made pie.”


End file.
